Tolerance
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Stiles figured the worst thing about being a born werewolf was the fact that you weren't used to pain. Okay maybe a little broken bone there, and a stab trough the stomach or whatever but it would heal. You'd think that would be a good thing, and it was, until you had to actually endure pain. When that happened, you were stuck between a rock, and a bottle of Advil that didn't work.


Stiles figured the worst thing about being a born werewolf was the fact that you weren't used to pain. Okay maybe a little broken bone there, and a stab trough the stomach or whatever but it would heal. The longest it would take is a couple hours.

Most of you are probably thinking, oh what could possibly be wrong with that. You heal, you're healthy no harm no foul right? Wrong. Most people didn't believe him when he told him his family had a high pain tolerance.

Yeah, you stab him through the stomach and he's going to feel it. But at the age of seven when he broke his leg his mom had to drag him to the hospital because he insisted it was fine. It hadn't just been him, his cousin Katie broke her collar bone and kept swinging on the monkey bars.

It's all fine and good, everyone seems okay no big deal. Until his grandfather died in the middle of the night because his appendix burst and he thought it was a bad plate of shrimp. Or when his mom didn't even notice the symptoms of cancer until she was already a few months from dead.

Yeah, it's not so great now is it?

In a lot of ways Stiles thought it was kind of like being a were wolf. Because the first time he felt pain, like truly felt pain it was the most horrible thing ever. He wanted to down a tub of Tylenol and lie in his bed for days. Granted he had just been tortured and he did just that but regardless, it was the first time he had felt pain.

And Derek, well he was going through the same thing.

Derek hadn't felt pain. Not pain like this any way. Pain that lasted, pain that imprinted itself into your brain and would be burned there as the worst experience of all time. Stupid fugly witch had to go and poison their alpha.

"Do you want some soup?" He asked sitting himself down on the foot of his bed where Derek was doubled over on himself, sweat on his brow. Face contorted in what seemed to be agony.

"Do I look like I wasn't soup?" he snapped.

"You look like you want a cuddle but I feel like I'd get myself torn into itty bitty pieces for even offering" Stiles responded.

He may not have liked the guy most the time, because hell, he was overly aggressive. Creepy, like beyond creepy and god was he emotionally constipated. But they had built a relationship based on mutual saving of each other's lives and well, Stiles was sort of attached to the guy. He wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way yet but he did know that it made him sad to watch him writhing in pain.

"Come on sour wolf, tell me what I can do" he demanded

"Is it always this bad?" Derek inquired, forcing words trough clamped teeth.

Stiles laughed, "what, being poisoned with wolvesbane,. I don't know it's happened to you more than it has to me."

He swore if Derek could find the energy to roll his eyes he probably would have. "no you idiot, the pain."

Stiles thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure I'm the best person to ask here, I kind of don't feel it" he replied, mind flashing back to his four year old self hitting his head on the counter and continuing to play until his father had nearly feinted. According to him there was a lot of blood. According to Stiles, the sheriff shouldn't have thrown out his rabbit no matter what bodily fluids may have ended up on it.

"You're human." Derek replied seemingly confused and Stiles nodded.

"I'm aware." He countered, "humans can have high pain tolerance Derek, it's not that un heard of."

"So, you don't feel pain?" Derek asked

"Not like normal people, no."

Derek nodded

"Stiles." He said and It wasn't the harsh forced talking that had come earlier, he seemed… diluted, calm even. "I think I'll take some soup now"

Stiles smirked, "are you sure you don't want a cuddle" he said with a wink.

Derek did roll his eyes that time, good progress. Stiles thought, at least he's back to sarcasm that meant Derek would be back and shoving him into walls in no time.

"I can always cuddle you after you make me soup." He replied.

Stiles totally did not fall off the bed, at least that's what he would tell people.


End file.
